


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Readerfangirl1



Series: A Dead Man [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is beautiful, Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Mostly Fluff, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Poe Needs A Hug, SAD-ISH ENDING, Singing, and Poe is super gay, but not that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerfangirl1/pseuds/Readerfangirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is still in a coma. But the second time Poe visits him, he's not expecting the ex-stormtrooper to wake up. Knowing that, he sings Finn "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love

I knew I’d spent way too much time getting dressed that day. 

He wasn’t even awake when I got there. I mean, I didn’t really expect him to be… well, okay, I did, but only a little bit. What’s wrong with that? I was being hopeful. Thinking on the bright side of things. 

And it’s not like I could really help myself. The more time I spent with Finn, the more I realized how beautiful he was. The soft curve of his lips, the comical lift of his eyebrows… it was only natural, I’d decided, to fall in love with him. It had nothing to do with an orientation- it was human nature. Mine, at least. 

That’s why I didn’t understand why I seemed like the only one who ever visited him. Couldn’t they see how gorgeous he was? Perfect, really. 

That was why I had to dress well. I was never going to be at his level, and I liked that. But I had to try. Sure, he probably wouldn’t wake up this time. I could go in my underwear, and it would make no difference to him. I knew that. 

But I knew that it wouldn’t always be like that.

He’d wake up. Maybe not today, or tomorrow. Maybe not for months. Or years. I was okay with that. I’d wait. I’d already waited thirty-two years for him; a few more wouldn’t hurt. 

But he would wake up. It wasn’t something I believed- it was something I knew. I loved it. I loved thinking about what it was going to be like. Going on dates with him. Holding his hand. Sharing popcorn at the movies. I felt like I was seeing the galaxy for the first time- I wanted to try everything, and do everything, with him. I wanted to be with Finn. I wanted to make him laugh. 

“Hey, buddy,” I smiled, kissing him on the cheek lightly as I came into the room, “I’m sorry I was so late. Rey and I were just talking about you.”

Oh, god. Not again, he’d say. You’re practically a fan club.

“We’re not that bad,” I told him, “And if we are, it’s only because you’re the way you are.”

And how’s that?

“You know,” I laughed teasingly, “Beautiful. Strong. Funny. A gift from the gods. That sort of thing.” 

Poe, you’re making me blush again. 

“Well,” I perched myself on the edge of his bed, “is that such a bad thing? You look amazing to me.”

Honestly, he’d laugh, How am I supposed to compete with this? You’re too smooth. 

“Now that’s crazy,” I whispered, “You’ve already won.”

I swung my legs onto the bed, settling my guitar onto my lap. Is this what it’s going to be like when we’re married? Curled up on the bed together, singing him to sleep? I wouldn’t mind that…

You’re crazy, Poe. You talk about him like he’s already in love with you. 

Finn was strong. And funny. And beautiful. Rey loved him, and he loved Rey. They were the poster couple for the Resistance, the way Leia and Han used to be. I would understand it, if he chose Rey over me. She was strong. And funny. And beautiful. They matched. That was how love was supposed to work. 

It wasn’t the kind of love I had for Finn. This one-sided, fantasy-based relationship wasn’t the kind of love people wished for. 

That was why I had to take advantage of the way he was right now. I hoped- dear god, I prayed- that he would feel the same way about me, but there were no promises. Sure, he’d seemed happy when he found out I was alive… but then again, most people in line with the Resistance would. It meant nothing, really. 

He’d risked the fate of the galaxy. He’d almost killed himself trying to fight Kylo Ren. He’d lied to everyone D’Qar. Because of Rey. And what had I done for him? I came in, wearing my stupidly expensive tux, and sang stupid love songs to him. 

“Take my hand,” I sang, “Take my whole life, too… for I can’t help, falling in love with you…”

“Did you like that?” I asked him when I was finished, “It’s called Can’t Help Falling in Love With You. By a guy named Elvis Presley.”

I sighed, setting my guitar on the floor and slumping into the bed beside him. The light of the sunset was stroking his features gently, as if it was afraid it would hurt him. I wanted to touch Finn like that. I wanted to touch him like I was touching a piece of art, careful and appreciative. 

“Do you like me, Finn?”

I was almost relieved, for once, that I couldn’t hear his response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! As you may have already guessed, I love Poe being completely and totally infatuated with Finn. And being someone who is also really gay and in love with Finn, I get kind of carried away with describing him. I hope you enjoyed it :) I'll be updating it every Saturday for the next few weeks!
> 
> May the gay be with you,   
> Mackenzie


End file.
